


Kissing

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mature because Seifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

I've wanted to slap that expressionless face so often that I had gotten used to the thought. 'Slap that stupid mouth' was just part of my everyday thought process now. But that day. Oh, that day was glorious.

I knew that he would welcome me slapping the shit out of him. It would give him and excuse to hit me right back. It would be right. His logical and reasonable response to being physcially attaked would be to attack right back.

But there were other physical things I wanted to do to him. How many times had I smirked at him, thinking about bending him over whatever handy furniture was around, lubing up his ass and enjoying a different kind of sparring session? Mmm. But all in due time. I needed to get him warmed to the idea first.

That's what really gave me the idea. Stupid training was always so boring that I was thinking about how great it would be to do that very thing to him on those rocks so far away from prying eyes. But, you don't just DO these things. Nah, all of Fujin's romantic movies the best sex starts with a kiss so that's where I figured I'd start too.

I rushed it a bit, usually it took us a good seventeen minutes to get to hand to hand grappling, but I fake-fumbled Hyperion sooner because I'm just not patient. He saw his chance and moved in to hit me right in the jawbone with an uppercut. I made to swing at his nose but instead grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.

He struggled at first but I moved in, closing the distance in a flash. With a smirk and a chuckle, I crushed my mouth against his. I admit that I was surprised that he didn't resist. Well, not much at first and not at all after my tongue shoved past his lips. What a demanding, hungry mouth he had. I get hard now just thinking about the sharp sound of his teeth on mine, my tongue delving deeper into his mouth, and the sound of the growl that made my bruised jawbone vibrate.

Ah, but all good things must come to an end. I guess he didn't like that he liked it because he was the one who jerked away, shame in his blush and anger in his eyes. Finally, some emotion! I wouldn't have to slap him after all. Though we did give each other a set of lovely matching facial scars not ten minutes later.


End file.
